<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes like starlight by Umi_no_arawashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731072">Eyes like starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_arawashi/pseuds/Umi_no_arawashi'>Umi_no_arawashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, DINLUKE, Din being a little oblivious, Din is a sweetheart, First Time, Fluff, Luke Skywalker being utterly smitten, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Feels, Post Season 2 Finale, Rimming, Virgin Luke, enthusiastic Luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_arawashi/pseuds/Umi_no_arawashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But… there’s one thing, though.” Luke bit his lip. “Din, I... I think there’s something I ought to tell you first. It might change your mind.”</p>
<p>Din’s throat tightened, suddenly, with something like fear. This was it. This was the moment when this incredible, beautiful, shining person was going to tell him, very kindly, that this was going to be a one night sort of arrangement, and that he shouldn’t expect anything more. He took a breath. It was better to get it over with as quickly as possible.</p>
<p> “What is it?” he said, as levelly as he possibly could.<br/><br/>Luke looked down at the table for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“I don’t actually have a lot of experience,” he said in one rushed breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>After Season 2, Luke brings Grogu to see his dad and ends up in a bar with Din.</p>
<p>That's it. That's the plot. There is no plot. This is just DinLuke feels invading my brain and demanding to be let out. I apologise for nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Amazing Fics I Like to Re-Read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes like starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din wasn’t quite sure how, but he was sitting in a bar, the lights low, the music soft, and Luke Skywalker was sitting opposite him.</p>
<p>They’d met up on this planet just so Din could see Grogu once more, check that he was doing alright. The kid had been doing better than alright, he was thriving, bubbly and happy, and holding him again had been heart-stoppingly wonderful. And Luke had been there, beaming at the two of them, handsome and regal in his dark clothes and his cloak, and Din had <i>ached.</i></p>
<p>Because obviously, this was something he coould never have. He could have Grogu for a few seconds, he could look at Luke a little, but that was it. Someone like him didn’t deserve more. </p>
<p>Which was why it felt a little confusing to find himself alone with Luke now, the kid having finally collapsed with exhaustion and been taken back to their ship by Luke’s devastatingly handsome friend (<i>perhaps more than friend,</i> a little voice whispered in Din’s ear. <i>That’s exactly the kind of person Luke deserves. Beautiful, like him.</i> </p>
<p>But still, Din wasn’t going to complain, as he spent what was possibly one of the best evenings of his life listening to the Jedi talk about the kid over drinks. He was having a wonderful time gazing at Luke through his helmet, trying to commit every detail of his face to memory, so intent that it took him a while to take in the next thing Luke said.</p>
<p>“Oh, by the way. I just wanted to say, in case… I… don’t necessarily have to go back to the Falcon tonight,” blurted out Luke with the slightest hint of a blush.</p>
<p>Din blinked under his helmet. That couldn’t possibly mean what he thought it meant. It was probably something else, and Din was being ridiculous. Because there was no way that this was some sort of… proposition.</p>
<p>“I mean… I don’t want to presume, but… if, by any chance, you… uh, wanted some… company?” Luke had been looking down at his hands while talking, but then he looked up. Din made the mistake of looking straight into those pure blue eyes at that moment, and he knew he was lost. </p>
<p>“Sure,” he croaked. He tried to think of something else to say, something positive, but the words wouldn’t come. “I… I’d like that,” he said, rather feebly.</p>
<p>“Oh,” exhaled Luke, and his blush deepened. But then he smiled, a quick grin that lit up his face like the sudden flash of a star. “Good. That’s… good. I thought maybe you’d say yes, but I wasn’t sure.”</p>
<p>As if anyone would ever say no, thought Din.</p>
<p>“But… there’s one thing, though.” Luke bit his lip. “Din, I... I think there’s something I ought to tell you first. It might change your mind.”</p>
<p>Din’s throat tightened, suddenly, with something not entirely different from fear. This was it. This was the moment when this incredible, beautiful, shining person was going to tell him, very kindly, that this was going to be a one night sort of arrangement, and that he shouldn’t expect anything more. </p>
<p>Because of course, people like Luke didn’t belong with worn-out old soldiers like Din. Luke’s hands weren’t stained with the blood of countless beings. Luke hadn’t grown up learning to fight because it was the only thing there was to learn, he’d never lived in sewers, hunted like a rat, only rising to the surface to hunt like some sort of primitive beast. Luke was Light personified, gentle, kind, and beautiful. Powerful in a way Din could only imagine, and wise, somehow, even though he was so young. Luke belonged with people like him, people like his ‘friend’ Han, with his cocky grin and his devastating good looks, people like Leia Organa or Mon Mothma, powerful and important. </p>
<p>But the worst part of it all was that Din knew very well  that no matter what Luke said now, he was going to say yes. If, for some unfathomable reason, Luke wanted to spend the night with Din, then Din was going to treat this like the miracle it was and accept it. And if all he got from this was the memory of one single time with Luke, then he’d take it. Luke would go back to his world, and Din would slink back into the darkness, with one more scar, perhaps, but also with the knowledge of that one moment, with a memory he’d treasure forever as something he could have once but that was too good for him to keep. </p>
<p>He just wished Luke had never decided to tell him. That way, he could have spent a little more time wondering what it might be like, deluding himself into thinking this was something it was not. </p>
<p>And yet it was inevitable Luke would want to tell him beforehand. Luke wasn’t the type to lie, to get someone’s hopes up, just to end up crushing them. Luke was going to look him straight in the eye and break his heart, and Din would thank him for it.</p>
<p>He took a breath. It was better to get it over with as quickly as possible. “What is it?” he said, as levelly as he possibly could. WIth the vocoder in his helmet, it was almost possible he sounded plausible. </p>
<p>Luke looked down at the table for a few seconds. Clearly, he was finding this hard to say. Perhaps Din ought to make it easier.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you...” he started. </p>
<p>“I don’t actually have a lot of experience,” said Luke at the same time, in one rushed breath.</p>
<p>They both started. “Uh. What?” said Luke, his eyes large, as though he, too, was scared, which was an absurd thought. </p>
<p>“Uh, no. Nothing”, said Din. “What... what did you say?”</p>
<p>Luke buried his face in one hand and grimaced. “This is even harder than I thought it would be,” he groaned. “I’m sorry, I should just say it, but…”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘not a lot of experience’?” asked Din, whose brain had finally managed to catch up to his ears.</p>
<p>Luke looked up through his fingers. “I mean…” He sighed. “Kriff. You’re going to laugh at me, ‘ve aren’t you? Although… I mean, it’s not really my fault,” he said, a little defensively. “I led a fairly sheltered life. I grew up on a desert planet! I didn’t know anyone. I had three friends, basically, that I grew up with, and that was it. And then…, I got caught up in the rebellion and well, people suddenly everybody <i>knew</i> me everywhere I went, and it wasn’t very… I mean, everyone was very nice, but they treated me as though I was different, somehow, and I…” He grimaced again. “I’m sorry, I’m babbling again, aren’t .”,</p>
<p>“No. That’s… fine,” said Din, his voice a little shaky. “It’s perfectly fine. I just…”<br/>
I just didn’t expect this, he wanted to say. How could it be possible? Surely, people must have been falling for Luke everywhere he went, and yet he hadn’t chosen anyone, and now he wanted <i>Din</i>? He racked his brain to try to find something - anything - to say.</p>
<p>“So,” he started, “that pilot… your friend, he’s not…”</p>
<p>“Who, Han? Oh, I see. You thought he…” Luke tilted his head to the side with a small half-smile. “Oh, no. It’s never been like that between us. Which is good, actually, since he’s going to marry my sister. Well, at least I think he’s going to marry her. They keep changing their minds, it’s a little aggravating, to be honest.” He shook his head ruefully, then looked up at Din, his clear blue eyes pure as water. “So… you don’t mind?”</p>
<p>“Mind? I don’t… no, of course not! But… are you sure? I mean, I’m not… You could find so much better, Luke!” he said, and then immediately regretted this. Because what if Luke agreed and left?</p>
<p>But Luke smiled, and his eyes seemed to <i>shine</i>. “I don’t think so. I have a good feeling about you, Din. Do you want to try to find somewhere a little more private?”</p><hr/>
<p>The room they hired was small and perfectly serviceable, but very bare. It had a bed, which is clearly what people would expect, but not a lot of furniture apart from that, which meant Luke was now sitting on the bed, and looking up at Din with those large, trusting eyes, and Din had to take a few moments to remember how to breathe. </p>
<p>“So… how is this going to work, exactly?” said Luke, cocking his head to the side questioningly. </p>
<p>Din’s breath caught in his throat and he coughed. “Uh, you mean, in general? Or... between men?” </p>
<p>Please, he offered up in a silent prayer, please let him know at least <i>something</i>, I won’t survive having to explain <i>that</i> to the Jedi who saved my life.</p>
<p>Luke let out a small huff of laughter. “No, not that!” He hid his grin behind his hand, eyes twinkling. “ I do have some idea of how it all works, you know. I wasn’t <i>that</i> sheltered. I meant your helmet. Grogu says you don’t like to remove it. That you never remove it, in fact. And I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, so…”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Din’s heart was pounding with relief. “That.”</p>
<p>“What do you do, usually, in those cases?” </p>
<p>It was a question that too many people had asked Din throughout his life, usually with a leer, or an oozing, sleazy kind of curiosity. But Luke was just looking at him, calmly waiting for an answer, as though this was a simple matter of practicality, as though he would readily accept anything Din told him at face value.</p>
<p><i>I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.</i> What a thing to be told by someone whose virginity you were about to take.</p>
<p>“I don’t do this very often.” It was probably not the most reassuring thing to say, but the profound trust on Luke’s face made it impossible to bend the truth. “I don’t get very close to people, usually. And the only people I’ve done this with were people of my Creed.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I see,” said Luke, not looking at all bothered, as though it was a perfectly normal sort of conversation. “You can only remove your helmet with members of your Creed? That’s fine, Din. I won’t mind. If that’s what you need, I...”</p>
<p>“It’s not that,” said Din. “Technically, we shouldn’t, even within the Creed. But there are ways to bend the rules. Darkness. Or blindfolds.”</p>
<p>Luke let out a sigh of relief.  “Oh, that sounds simpler, actually. Force, I was a little worried about the logistics of it all. That beskar seems very hard. And heavy. But I really have no problem with you blindfolding me, if that’s better for you.” He smiled and again Din felt himself almost crushed by the weight of the trust Luke was placing in him, by how vulnerable he was ready to make himself.</p>
<p>It was unthinkable not to answer that trust in kind. “It doesn’t matter,” said Din, his hands already reaching for his helmet. “You already saw my face.”</p>
<p>“Din!” Luke cried out, standing up, his hands rising to stop Din’s. “No. You don’t have to. I don't know what this means to you exactly, I don’t claim to understand your beliefs or your culture, Din, but I know this is important. I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do because of me. It’s not worth it, Din!”</p>
<p>“Of course it’s worth it,” said Din softly, and gently he pulled upwards, feeling Luke’s hands let go of his as he took his helmet off. </p>
<p>Luke breathed in sharply. “Oh, Din,” he said, his tone full of an inexprimable emotion, his eyes growing wide as they met his. </p>
<p>“You’re worth it,” said Din, his voice a little rougher than he would have liked. The air felt very raw on his naked face, but it didn’t feel humiliating or wrong to be bare in front of this extraordinary person. It felt oddly thrilling, like a leap of faith where one knew one would be caught safely in the end, like jumping off a cliff and feeling wings at one’s back.</p>
<p>“Din, I…” Luke reached up, and his fingers touched Din’s cheek, so lightly it felt unsubstantial. “You shouldn’t have. I don’t want you unhappy, Din.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” said Din, and this was true. He couldn’t quite identify all the feelings that were swirling inside him at that moment, but he was sure about one thing. None of it was regret. </p>
<p>He didn't have the words to explain, so instead he placed one finger under Luke’s chin, tilting his face up, and gently, pressed his lips to Luke.</p>
<p>Luke’s eyes widened as though in surprise. He let out a small breath, like a sigh, and his lips seemed to soften under Din’s, parting slightly. Emboldened, Din deepened the kiss, careful to leave Luke ample opportunity to pull back if this was too much for him, fighting his own instincts to bring him closer, to put his arms around him and hold him tighter than he’d ever held anyone. </p>
<p>Instead, the only points of contact between them was Luke’s fingers on Din’s cheek, Din’s hand under Luke’s chin, and their slightly parted lips, kissing almost chastely, over and over again. And that felt almost like enough, until Luke made a little sound of need, half-sigh, half-moan, that broke Din’s careful restraint like a twig. Before he’d even realised it, he had his hand on the back of Luke’s head and he was pressing him close, almost bending him back in his need to get more of Luke, and his tongue was forcing Luke’s mouth open, and Luke was <i>letting him</i>, moaning eagerly as he let Din taste him. Claim him.</p>
<p>Then Din came to his senses and pulled back. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Was that too much?”</p>
<p>Luke blinked, his eyes slightly unfocused. He raised one hand to his own lips, red from the kiss. “No. No, that was… I liked that. I really like that, Din. It’s just that I’ve… I’ve never been kissed quite like that,” he said, with a quick smile. “Actually, I’m glad I wasn’t kissed like that before, it would have been very disturbing.”</p>
<p>“What?” said Din, confused.</p>
<p>“Oh. I know, I’m not making sense, am I? It’s just… the only person who’s ever kissed me before was my sister.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Yes. I see what you mean.”</p>
<p>“It was very different. Which is good. I’m sorry. I promise it’s not as strange as it sounds. Or… well, perhaps it is. I don’t know. But it’s not… weird, or anything. I’ll explain, if you want?”</p>
<p>Din shook his head. “You don’t have to. I’m sure whatever it is, it’s fine.” Luke seemed to sag a little in relief, and Din grinned. “I’m glad You didn’t say I kissed like your sister, though,” he added, unable to resist, and he was rewarded when Luke pouted in a way that could only be described as <i>cute</i>, his blush deepening. </p>
<p>“Right. Can we stop talking about my sister, please?”</p>
<p>“That’s probably a good idea. What would you like to do, then?”</p>
<p>Luke suddenly looked a little uncertain. “I’m… not sure? What do you want to do?”</p>
<p>“I want to do what you want me to do. I want you to feel safe. I want you to know you can tell me to stop at any time, and I will.”</p>
<p>“Din, I could stop you if I wanted,” said Luke, very matter-of-fact, and of course, it was true. He could, and probably without breaking a sweat. Din had seen him fight. </p>
<p>“I know. But it’s not the same as knowing I will stop the second you ask me to. If you don't like what I’m doing, if you feel uncomfortable, or if it’s too much, or if you need a break. You tell me to stop and I stop. Alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” said Luke, with a hint of that pout again. “Now can we… I don’t know, undress, or something?”</p>
<p>Din smiled. “Yes, if that’s what you want.”</p>
<p>“Don’t we sort of need to be undressed to, you know, do <i>things</i>?” asked Luke, and for a second, he did sound like the farmboy from the middle of nowhere he insisted he was, eager and curious, unsure of what to do, yes, but not embarrassed or scared. </p>
<p>“We could do a lot of things with our clothes on. We could kiss some more. We could touch each other.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but…” Luke hesitated for a moment, then plunged on. “I want to see you. I want to see what you look like without your armour on. I’ve… Well, I’ve sort of been thinking about it, really.”</p>
<p>“You think about me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” said Luke, utterly unabashed. “I liked you when I saw you on Moff Gideon’s ship. And I like what I’ve seen of you in Grogu’s thoughts and I... “ Those unwavering blue eyes were going to be the death of Din, he just knew it. “... and I want to see more of you. Please?”</p>
<p>Luke’s hand reached up almost unconsciously towards Din’s collar, as though to pull the armour physically off him, and Din captured his left hand in his and brought it to his lips reverently. “Of course. If that’s what you want,” he said, and released it. </p>
<p>He stepped back as Luke sat back down onto the bed, looking up at him with his luminous eyes. Din had never undressed like  this, in front of someone, and he’d never been watched with this intensity. Luke’s expression was somewhere between want and awe, and it was a little intimidating, especially since Din wasn’t sure what, if anything, he’d ever done to make Luke look at him like that. </p>
<p>He knew that some people probably knew how to make undressing seductive and present themselves alluringly, but Din didn’t have the slightest clue where to start with that, especially with an armour on. The very idea made him feel ridiculous, and it wouldn’t have been true to what he was. And Luke deserved to see Din the way he really was, without fake embellishment. Din’s true self, his true face. Methodically, he started to remove piece after piece of armour, starting with his gloves, then his armbraces, his pauldrons, just as he’d been taught eons ago.  He handled them properly, respectful of the weight and of the meaning of each piece of beskar’gam, the way he’d been taught long ago. Each piece was put down carefully, arranged just as neatly as he would arrange them if he was on his own. </p>
<p>Luke followed each gesture, his hands flat on the bed next to him, his eyes huge, his lips slightly parted. He seemed utterly fascinated. </p>
<p>Din finished with the armor and moved on, just as soberly, to his underclothes. This time, he found it difficult to glance at Luke while he was doing it. He had the unpleasant feeling he might blush if he did. Instead, he focused on his gesture, keeping them precise and almost clinical, until finally he was fully bare apart from his tight black undershorts.</p>
<p>Then he looked up, a little tentatively. Luke was still looking at him, although the look on his face was less fascination and more open hunger, now, and the top of his cheeks were quite red. He was still fully dressed in his black clothes, and Din felt his own nakedness acutely; He shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.</p>
<p>Luke’s mobile, expressive mouth moved, as though he was trying to say something. “Yes?” said Din cautiously. </p>
<p>“I…” said Luke, and then, blushing one or two shades darker, he buried his face behind his gloved right hand. “Sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Luke looked up from between his hand. “You’re gorgeous. Kriff, you’re so gorgeous, Din, I can’t…”</p>
<p>Din fought an impulse to look down at himself to see if he’d changed, somehow. He’d always thought of his body as a tool first of all, perfectly serviceable, yes, but nothing fancy. But Luke’s expression was almost worshipful. Unconsciously, the younger man licked his lips, his eyes not leaving Din’s form, and Din felt himself harden at the sight. </p>
<p>“You next,” he said. “Or do you want me to do it for you?”</p>
<p>“You want to... undress me?” asked Luke, his voice going a little squeaky at the end of the sentence. </p>
<p>“Very much so. If you’ll let me.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Yes. Yes, I would like that, I think,” said Luke, springing to his feet, his face an odd mixture of enthusiasm and embarrassment that brought a small smile to Din’s lips. “What should I do?”</p>
<p>“Don’t move,” said Din. “Just breathe. Tell me if you want me to stop.”</p>
<p>Luke nodded once, and slowly, giving him ample opportunity to change his mind, reached for Luke’s belt. </p>
<p>Luke didn’t say anything, though he seemed to shiver when Din’s fingers touched him that first time. Carefully, Din undid his clothes, removing them while being careful not to touch too much of his skin, not yet. Under his dark uniform-like garb, Luke’s skin was very pale, though lightly freckled around the chest and shoulders, with more than a few scars. Less than Din, perhaps, but enough to show that this was a warrior’s body. A strong body, although not broad, lean with well-defined muscles. Din let his eyes roam down a powerful, wiry arm until it reached the leather of the black glove he always wore.</p>
<p>“Do you ever remove that?” he asked, curious.</p>
<p>“The glove? Sometimes. The hand, no, since it’s attached to my arm, and I like it that way.” Luke flexed his hand, eliciting a small mechanical whine from the servos. “Uh. Does it bother you?”</p>
<p>Din shook his head. “No. Actually, one of the people I was with also had a mechanical hand.” He smiled to himself. “It can be… interesting?”</p>
<p>“Really?” said Luke, taken aback. “I’ve never thought of it like that. I mean, I’ve gotten used to it, but… It doesn’t exactly feel pleasant on bare skin, I guess?” </p>
<p>“Well, I guess it’s not ideal for everything, but… Like I said, I found it interesting, at the time. It’s lucky for you you still have one hand left, though, if you don’t like how it feels on bare skin,” Din said with a wicked grin.</p>
<p>Luke looked as though he might burst in flame at the thought. “Ah. Yes.”</p>
<p>“If you’d rather keep your glove on, though, I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Luke nodded and looked at his hand, opening and closing it again. “I think that would be better. This time, anyway.”</p>
<p><i>This time</i>, thought Din. <i>This time.</i> His heart swelled with a wild, fierce hope. The very idea that Luke might consider doing this again was overwhelming.</p>
<p>“Of course. As you wish,” he said, and went back to his task of undressing Luke, kneeling in front of him to remove his boots.</p>
<p>“Don’t!” said Luke suddenly, and Din stopped. </p>
<p>“What?” he asked. </p>
<p>“No. It’s just. You kneeling like that. I… The thing is, uh, I’m… You know. So...” Luke bit his lip and looked down at his still covered crotch. </p>
<p>“That’s sort of the point, though, isn’t it?” said Din, pressing a hand to the front of Luke’s trousers, where the younger man felt warm and rock-hard already.</p>
<p>“Force, <i>Din</i>, don’t, I…” said Luke in a tone that indicated he very much didn’t want Din to stop. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to take the edge off a little?”</p>
<p>“What… What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean this,” said Din, and, kneeling fully down, he let his mouth brush against the bulge in Luke’s pants, and Luke yelped. </p>
<p>“Is that a no?” asked Din, only half-serious. </p>
<p>“No, it’s a…” Luke closed his eyes tightly. “<i>Fuck</i>, I’ve thought about this so much…”</p>
<p>“What? Me doing that to you?” said Din, mouthing teasingly at Luke’s hard length.</p>
<p>“More… me doing that to you,” said Luke, sounding like he was having some difficulty breathing, and a sudden spike of desire shot through Din, settling in his groin, where he was getting harder every second. “But… I wouldn’t know where to start.”</p>
<p>“Oh, then perhaps I should show you first?” said Din.</p>
<p>“Yes. Why not. Good idea,” said Luke with a slightly rueful grin. “Uh. What should I do?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just stand there.” Din smiled back. “Tell me if you don’t…”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, tell you if I don’t like it, I get it, Din,” said Luke a little impatiently.</p>
<p>“It’s very important,” said Din, and again, he couldn’t quite stop himself from teasing. Where did that come from? He’d never thought of himself as playful, or teasing, or anything like that. He knew what he was, serious to the point of dourness, quiet, <i>boring</i>, really. But there was something about Luke and his radiance that made him want to laugh, made him want to play, to feel light-hearted, as though everything was alright with the universe. As though he were safe.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know it’s important, but…”</p>
<p>“Fine,” said Din, opening Luke’s fly and pulling him out, pink and flushed and hard and <i>leaking</i> and o, so very perfect. “Just tell me if there’s something you don’t like.”</p>
<p>“I sincerely doubt… Oh, kriffing hell,” said Luke as Din licked at the head of his cock, swollen and almost red with blood. It tasted like salt, and precome, and Luke, and heavenly. “<i>Fucking</i> kriffing hell.”</p>
<p>“You swear a lot for a Jedi,” murmured Din, running his lips down the length of Luke’s shaft. He was big, a little shorter than Din, perhaps, but wider, ramrod straight and blunt, and the sight made Din’s mouth water. “Do all Jedi swear?”</p>
<p>“I don’t really know,” said Luke breathlessly. “I haven’t met that many of them. And neither of them ever did anything like this, I don’t think, so…”</p>
<p>“Really? That sounds like a waste,” said Din, and he opened his mouth, taking Luke fully, letting his lips stroke every inch of him until Luke’s cock was buried to the hilt, warm and salty and feeling huge in the back of Din’s mouth, and the nest of curly blond hair at the base smelled earthy and male and so, so good that Din forgot all restraint and let himself <i>taste</i>, his tongue swirling around Luke’s shaft, around the head of his cock, without the slightest thought for the fact that Luke might want something a little less intense, because what Din wanted at that moment was for Luke to thrust into his mouth, uncaring, choking him, taking pleasure from him, his cock swollen and leaking and pulsating and…</p>
<p>“Oh, <i>fuck</i>,” said Luke, suddenly folding forwards a little as, with a great spasm of his entire body, he came, filling Din’s mouth with thick, salty seed. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Din swallowed willingly. Gratefully, if he was honest with himself. Gently, careful not to over stimulate Luke, he licked him clean of every single last drop of semen.</p>
<p>“I…” said Luke, breathing hard. “I felt that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? That’s… sort of the point?”</p>
<p>“No, not that. I mean, that too, obviously. Fuck, Din, that was… But I mean… I felt <i>you</i>,” sais Luke, his eyes suddenly serious. “I felt you want this. You wanted me to…”</p>
<p>“Of course, yes, but… What?”</p>
<p>“Through the Force,” said Luke, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. “I felt you through the Force, Din, and I…” </p>
<p>Suddenly, Luke dropped to his knees, his arms wrapping around Din, pulling him close. “Din, the way you <i>feel</i>,” he sighed. “You have no idea. I don’t know how I can explain this to you. But Din, I’ve never felt anyone who felt like you before, you feel so <i>right</i>, and I can’t…”</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” said Din, even though he had no idea what Luke was talking about. The Force, as far as he knew, was that magic thing Grogu could do. It didn’t really seem applicable in the circumstances, but then again, what did he know? “You’re alright,” he added, because Luke was shaking in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the crown of Luke’s head, breathing in the clean, sunny scent of him. “Everything is fine.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Of course it is, that was… that was wonderful, Din. I loved it. I lo…” Luke stopped, a little abruptly, and pulled back. </p>
<p>“What?” asked Din, confused.</p>
<p>“Nothing. I… I just want to do something for you too, that’s all,” said Luke, looking away. He was blushing again. </p>
<p>“That was good for me too, Luke,” said Din gently. “You don’t have to do anything, unless you want to…”</p>
<p>“I want to,” said Luke hurriedly and with utter certainty. “I want to like I’ve never wanted anything before in my life.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Good. But slow down. What do you want to do? There’s a lot of things we could…”</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me, Din, please,” said Luke, looking straight at Din, eyes wide and dark with lust, the blue barely visible behind the over-blown pupil. Again, that raw spike of desire coursed through Din, a need unlike anything he’d ever felt. “Din, please. I want that so much.”</p>
<p>Din pulled back a little. “Yeah. That’s… not really, sort-of, a first time kind of thing, Luke,” he forced himself to say, fighting the voice inside of him that told him not to say than to just accept this gift for what it was, to make every single dream he’s had about the blonde-haired Jedi come true. “It’s not… I mean, It’s not always that easy, and there’s a lot of other things…”</p>
<p>“Please, Din,” Luke said, <i>cried out, his voice raw with need. “I want you inside me. Please. I’ll be fine. I know I’ll be fine.”</i></p>
<p>“Luke, it’s not that…”</p>
<p>“Please, Din,” said Luke, sounding broken, all of a sudden, sounding desperate. “I… I feel like I’ll die, if I don’t have you.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” said Din soothingly, closing his arms around Luke, rubbing his back in slow circles. “Okay. Calm down. Everything is alright. If you want me, you can have me. It’s what I’m here for, remember?’</p>
<p>Luke nodded, his face buried in Din’s chest, and snuffled. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. But don’t ever apologise for that. I’m here for you. I'll give you whatever you need.”</p>
<p>“Kriff, don’t say that, you’re going to make me come again,” groaned Luke, and Din smiled. “Okay. So.” Luke took a deep, shaking breath. “What do I need to do?”</p>
<p>“Get fully undressed, for one. And on the bed.”</p>
<p>“I want to see you naked too,” Luke pouted. “It’s not fair.” He pulled at his boots, his clothes, gracelessly, clearly intent on nothing but getting naked as fast as humanly possible and stumbling over his own feet to do it.</p>
<p>Din grinned. “I’ll get naked, don’t worry. Once you’re on the bed.”</p><hr/>
<p>Luke, laid out on his back on the bed, one knee falling slightly to the side, his cock already plump and growing between his legs, was possibly the most stunning sight Din had ever seen. Din set himself down on the bed and brushed the hair out Luke’s face, tracing his features with one finger.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. </p>
<p>“You’re still not naked,” said Luke with a displeased twist of his mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s true”, said Din, raising himself on his knees. “Do you want to do it?”</p>
<p>“Undress you?” said Luke, sitting up eagerly. “Yes! Can I… touch you? Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course it is.”</p>
<p>With a sharp intake of air, Luke laid his left hand, warm and callused from practice, on Din’s chest, and DIn sighed. “That’s good,” he whispered, as Luke moved his hand down slowly, as though to feel every single variation in texture, every swell of muscle. “Oh, Luke, that’s…”</p>
<p>“You’re sensitive,” said Luke with something like wonder, his fingers trailing over the goosebumps rising on DIn’s skin. “How can you be like this, so strong and unyielding and at the same time so soft, so kind? You are… so many things. Unbreakable and vulnerable at the same time. A warrior and a lost child.” Luke’s eyes were fixed, unseeing, as though focused on something Din couldn’t see. The things he was saying were strange, and from anyone else Din might have resented those words, taken them as an accusation of weakness or lack of resolve, but it didn’t feel like that. It felt like truth, and caring, and an all-encompassing affection and compassion for everything. </p>
<p>The other Jedi, the lady, had been a little like that too, looking at Din as though she could see through him, straight down to his very soul. It had felt almost scary. </p>
<p>With Luke, it felt like being seen. </p>
<p>“So much love, and hurt, and strength in you,” breathed out Luke. Then he smiled, shook his head and looked at Din, eyes twinkling. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.”</p>
<p>“Uh, that’s… that’s fine. Whatever you like,” said Din. With his slightly impish smile, Luke looked almost entirely human, now, a beautiful young man, eager and willing. </p>
<p>But for a few moments, he’d looked like something entirely different, something Din didn’t quite have a word for. Something otherworldly, awe-inspiring.</p>
<p>Then Luke slipped his hand under DIn’s shorts, and Din forgot how to think for a few seconds as clever fingers wrapped around his length, squeezing and stroking lightly. He felt himself grow harder in Luke’s hand, improbably, since he was probably already as turned-on as he’d ever been in his life.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, that’s…” he breathed.</p>
<p>“Now who’s swearing?” said Luke with a cheeky grin. “Up. Get on your knees. I want to see you, Din.”</p>
<p>Din barely had the time to obey before Luke was peeling the shorts off him, huffing a little in irritation as though the few seconds it took were too much. Then Luke leaned back, and just <i>looked</i>, biting the corner of his lip. “Can I…” he asked, his voice wavering a little bit.</p>
<p>“Do whatever you want, Luke,” said Din.</p>
<p>Luke nodded, as though to himself, then bent down and, his eyes staring up at Din, licked a stripe over the head of Din’s cock.</p>
<p>Din had not been expecting that. “Fuck,” he said, as he felt his balls twitch with need, as though this was enough to make him come. “Luke…”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” said Luke, somewhat muffled, as he parted his lips to take the tip into his mouth, tongue snaking around him. He was smiling, his eyes glittering with humour as he looked at Din.</p>
<p>“Luke. Stop, or I won’t be able to…”</p>
<p>Luke pulled off, Din’s cock slipping out of his mouth with an audible plop. “I know,” he said, a little petulantly. “But I wanted to try that.”</p>
<p>“And?” Din couldn’t resist asking.</p>
<p>“And you taste wonderful, and I want more,” said Luke, eyes glittering. “But it’ll have to be another time, won’t it?”</p>
<p><i>Another time</i>, thought Din again. The second time Luke had said that. It was enough to make his head spin.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “Right. So. We need… lubrication, to do this properly. There should be some in the bedside compartment, probably, but…”</p>
<p>“I have lube,” said Luke, turning a little pink again.</p>
<p>“What? But I thought…”</p>
<p>“Ah. Yes. Well, I don’t normally carry some with me, but…” He reached down to his clothes and pulled out a small container. “I mean, I… Uh.” He grimaced at Din. “You’re going to laugh at me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I could,” said Din truthfully. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t me, It was… Han. Han gave me some. When I told him I was seeing you tonight. I just said we were going out for drinks, he added, hurriedly, but… You know how he is. Well, you don’t, but… He just said ‘in case you get lucky, kid’, the way he does. He’s like that.”</p>
<p>“He thought you might end up in bed with me?”</p>
<p>“Well,” said Luke, looking away. “He, uh. I may have been talking about you a lot. To him and Leia. And Han, being Han, somehow got the impression that I had a bit of a crush on you, which, well, isn’t far from the truth, as you can see, and well, he believes in the direct approach.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” said Din. He wasn’t sure there was anything else he could say.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” said Luke, clearing his throat, “we have what we need, don’t we?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Alright, then why don’t you get on your hands and knees, it’s easier.”</p>
<p>Luke complied, eagerly, though still a little pink with embarrassment at his earlier confession, and Din placed his hands on his firm, pink buttock, admiring the shape and texture, the very soft, barely perceptible down that grew there. He leant forward, breathing hotly on the flat plane above his sacrum, moving slowly down, lips barely touching the skin, holding his buttocks apart until he reached the pink, puckered skin of Luke’s hole.</p>
<p>He licked, once, and Luke let out a strangled moan, his arms folding under him as he half-collapsed on the bed.</p>
<p>“Too much?” asked Din, pulling back a little.</p>
<p>“No,” said Luke, shaking his head frantically. “Force, no.” He took a deep breath, as though to strengthen himself. “Go on.”</p>
<p>Din smiled wickedly to himself, and then proceeded, slowly and methodically, to take Luke apart. It felt wonderfully easy, with Luke responding at every lick, every kiss with a moan, a shiver, a muffled curse, his long thighs soon shaking and sweaty with need, his hole clenching and twitching hungrily under Din’s tongue. Soon, Din found himself holding Luke up by his hips, because his legs seemed to have given way as well, reducing him to a mewling, boneless mess that made a kind of pride rise in Din’s breast.</p>
<p>“Right,” he breathed. “Ready for more?”</p>
<p>The only answer was a sort of half-moan, half-whimper, but it sounded suitably affirmative. Din coated the fingers of his right hand in lube and let them circle Luke’s hole, letting him get used to the sensation, before slipping his index in to the first knuckle, as slowly as possible.</p>
<p>Luke arched his back and gasped.</p>
<p>“Good?” asked Din.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, good. Please, please, more,” said Luke incoherently.</p>
<p>Din was happy to oblige, stretching him as carefully as possibly before adding another finger, exploring the tight heat of Luke, the soft velvet under his fingers, giving him time to get used to it before he started sliding his fingers in and out, scissoring them to loosen the muscle., fascinated by the way Luke reacted to every gesture, moaning, twisting, thrashing under him, until Din found the slightly raised patch above Luke’s prostate and <i>pressed</i>.</p>
<p>Luke went completely still. “Din,” he gasped.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Din, please, for the love of… Don’t.”</p>
<p>“You don’t like that?” said Din, a little teasingly. </p>
<p>“Fuck, of course I… Din, don’t, you’re going to make me come!”</p>
<p>Din grinned. “That’s not a problem, though.”</p>
<p>“Yes it… Fuck, stop, I want… I want you inside me, Din, now please. I want… I want you inside when I…”</p>
<p>“Okay. Fine,” said Din soothingly, pulling his fingers out and laying a kiss just above his hole. “But you have to tell me if it’s too…”</p>
<p>“Holy kriffing hell, Din,” said Luke, looking back at Din over his shoulder with mock anger, “do I look like I’m not enjoying myself? Now, are you going to fuck me, or do I have to beg?”</p>
<p>“I would never make you beg,” said Din, coating himself in lube and placing himself against Luke’s entrance. “I’d give you anything you wanted, always. Anything.”</p>
<p>“Din,” moaned Luke as Din pressed himself inside. “Oh, Din.” Luke’s legs were spread wide, and it felt as though he was swallowing Din, tight and warm and so willing around him.</p>
<p>It felt like heaven, Din decided, as he bottomed out, buried as deep as he could be within the Jedi. It felt perfect.</p>
<p>Then Luke started to move around him, arching his back as though to get even <i>more</i>, as though to encourage Din to thrust inside him, and Din let go of all restraint, forgot, for a few minutes, that this was after all Luke’s first time doing this and that usually, it was better to go slow and be careful, because how could you be careful with that body sinfully writhing under you, moaning in need and pleasure. He did manage, in a brief moment of lucidity, to wrap an arm around Luke and reach for his erection. Luke was rock-hard, his cock almost flush with his belly, leaking profusely. Blindly, Din stroked him in time with his desperate thrusts, trying to stave off his own impending orgasm so that Luke could come first. Mercifully, Luke had been so close that it barely took a few strokes to send him over the edge, gasping Din’s name and spasming around him in a way that was impossible to resist. The next instant, Din was coming too, collapsed on top of Luke, his mouth pressed in an open kiss to his back.</p>
<p>They took a few moments to gather their senses and catch their breaths. Then Din, reluctantly, pulled out and went in search of a cloth to clean them. </p>
<p>When he turned back to the bed, Luke was raised on one elbow, looking at him with an expression of such naked adoration it made Din stop in his tracks.</p>
<p>“What… Why are you looking at me like that?” he managed to say.</p>
<p>“Because,” said Luke “I feel like it.”</p>
<p>“You liked that, then?” </p>
<p>“I like <i>you</i>, Din,” said Luke, smiling a secret smile, as though he knew something he didn’t want to say yet. “I like you very much.”</p>
<p>“That’s good. I…” The words were right there, ready to be spoken. <i>I love you. I want to be with you forever. I don’t want to be parted from you.</i> But it was too early, of course, to say anything like that, there were too many unknowns, it wasn’t something that could just be blurted out like that after sex, even though it had been the best fuck of Din’s life by a long run. “I like you too,” he said instead. “Very much.”</p>
<p>“Good,” said Luke, and, heedless of the mess on the bed and on their bodies, he pulled Din to him and, closing his eyes, kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uminoarawashi at tumblr.com if you want to chat. I don’t post anything specific, but I’m very open to fic recs or random fandom related musings!</p>
<p>I also love chatting randomly in the comments, so if you feel like leaving one, don’t hesitate!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>